When In Knockturn
by MrsRen
Summary: A one-shot where Hermione and Draco come across each other in a pub, reconnecting. A smutty one-shot that came to me as a spin off from the new story I was writing.


**Note: I needed practice writing smut, basically. The story I just started, Unsteady, mentions in the first chapter how Draco and Hermione run into each other in a pub during the summer before their 8th year of Hogwarts. This is a one shot on what could have happened.**

 **So, as it was practice, please let me know if there's anything I can improve upon.**

 **And, it's super explicit.**

* * *

Knockturn Alley was the very last place the wizarding world expected to spot Hermione Granger. From the moment she stepped into the pub, she knew she was not welcome here. Knockturn housed some rather unpleasant wizards, and here she was. One third of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of her age. She was tired of the labels slapped on her by that god awful Rita Skeeter.

The whole world knew she was no longer dating her best friend, or they assumed. She supposed it didn't matter since they were correct. They had broken up, better for her and worse for him. He'd fucked himself over, choosing that the lack of physically attachment on her side was worth losing her. She sipped on her mixed drink, still bitter that he'd only focused on sex.

"Granger?" She'd have recognized his voice anywhere, she was sure. She still heard it echoing in her dreams while Hogwarts fell around them, leaving them in a cloud of dust.

"Malfoy." She greeted, motioning to the bartender. "Long time no see." She remarked as the bartender pushed four shots across the countertop to her. An eye patch covered his right eye, a long jagged scar marred his left cheek. "Bar fight?" She asked, pointing to the scar, and then downed the first shot. The firewhiskey burned her throat as she swallowed.

"Should mind your own business, little girl. Should go back to your saviour boyfriend too." The bartender replied.

"He's not my fucking boyfriend. How many times have I told you that?" She snapped, drowning the second shot. "He's a fucking asshole."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Teeter asked.

"Just give me whatever she's having." He replied, taking a seat next to her on the stool on her right.

"RIght. One round of alcohol poisoning coming right up."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, tipping the third shot glass to her lips.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied. "Might want to slow down before you make yourself sick, Granger."

She shrugged, grabbing the last shot. "I don't care. I've been drinking in here enough to know four measly shots isn't going to make myself sick."

"I see." Teeter returned with two rounds of shots, one for Malfoy and one for herself. "Must come here often for him to know how fast you drink."

"She's in here every bloody night." Teeter grumbles. "I charge her double and she still comes."

She giggles. "That's because even when you charge me double, you're still cheap." She clinks her shot glass with Malfoy's and throws her head back. "And you act like you hate me, but I think I've grown on you."

"Like a fucking disease." Teeter comments, but he grins. There's a missing tooth on the bottom row in the front.

"Bar fight?" She asks again, and he just shakes his head. "Thanks for the shots." He saunters away to help another patron. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you."

"Letters go both ways, you know." His voice is calm.

"I didn't know what to say. I figured you'd be mad I showed up at your trial. I guess I could have said, "Sorry I like to meddle in your business, but I'm glad you're still in public so I can annoy you." Would that have sufficed, Malfoy?"

He chuckled. "I was angry with you, but I expected you to show up. Rather brave what you did. They could have arrested you along with me."

"Guess I would have had the rest of my life to irritate you while we were locked up in Azkaban then." She smiled, drinking again. "Is your mother alright?"

"She's well. She's much better than she was, but you already knew that." He paused to take a drink of his own. "Did you think I wouldn't know you two write each other damn near constantly?"

"She talks about you a lot. Tells me things about you."

"Well she loves to gossip, especially about her only son." He retorts. "Care to tell me what's going on here? Why you're in Knockturn Alley of all places? A girl like you could get hurt." He smirks.

"A girl like me knows how to defend herself. Now that you're here I guess I won't have to. I'll allow you to do the grunt work."

"Oh, you'll allow me. Hilarious." His eyes lingered on the hollow of her neck as she tipped her head back. "Why are you here, Granger?"

"Well, tonight I'm here because my ex-boyfriend is a prat. And he's fucking Lavender Brown in the room next to mine to hurt me." She glowered, as she snatched a shot from the patron next to them. She gulped it down. "She sounds like a fucking banshee." She rolls her eyes.

"You're right. He is a prat. What happened?" She noted how his grip on his glass had become much tighter than it had been moments earlier.

"I didn't want sex. The more he pressured me, the more I thought about the last time someone touched me. Bellatrix. He didn't understand, or he chose to ignore it, I'm not sure which. He shoved his hand under my dress and shoved my knickers aside before I got him off of me."

"Want me to kill him?" She laughed, but she saw that deadly serious look about him. The way his whole demeanor had changed. She laid a hand on top of his forearm. "I'm serious, Hermione."

"As am I, Draco." She stole his last shot and drank it. "He's awful, but assaulting him only lets him think it bothers me. Let him fuck her. If anything, I've learned sex with him would have been horrendous. His dirty talk is the worst." There's a lopsided grin on her face as his angry mask cracks and he grins.

"Do tell." He waves at Teeter to bring more drinks.

"With pleasure. You'll love this." She tries to make her voice several octaves lower. "Right there, that's the stuff." She said in a false deep voice that sent Malfoy howling in laughter. She wiped her eyes. "I can't keep going." She choked on her laughter. "Anyways, who says that's the stuff during sex. While I could be wrong, I'm pretty sure he said the words 'yes, gulp on my cock."

"What the fuck." Draco muttered.

"I don't know where he learned any of that, but I'd say he needs a new teacher." She laughed. "I'm sure it's understandable why I don't want to listen to that all night."

"You should return the favor and make him jealous." He tells her, watching the way her eyes settle on his mouth. The way the war ended, and the way they parted, it only left him wanting more. Judging from her eyes, they were nearly black, she might have felt the same.

"I don't know, Malfoy." She drawled, spinning in her stool to face out towards the pub. "I'm just not sure anyone here would know what I want."

"What is it that you want, Granger?" He drank another shot, having lost count of how many they had. "Enlighten me."

She turned to face him, placing her left elbow on the bar and leaning into him. "It's obvious, Draco." She whispered. "And I think it's the same as what you want."

"What would that be?" Malfoy asks, catching one of her curls with his finger, twisting it around his index finger. She gasped in surprise, watching the gray in his eyes dance. He was like playing fire fire, and she always felt like she was drowning when he fixed those eyes on her.

"Would you believe me if I told you I missed you?" He smiled at her words, tugging her forward by her hair. "Would that sound crazy?"

"It doesn't sound crazy at all. I waited long enough to be open with my feelings, Hermione." He told her, and she forget they were in the middle of a pub full of less desirables. "I missed you too."

"In the Chamber of Secrets, you pulled me back as we were leaving." She spoke very softly. "You told me you were going to die, and there was one last thing you needed to do. This was after you saved me from Lucius, and I wasn't sure what to think quite yet."

"Hermione." His voice was coarse and she stroked the pad of her thumb across the scruff lining his chin.

"I'd wondered during our sixth year, but I thought I was being conceited because you would have never looked at me that way. Like you wanted me." She smiled, her head lolling to the side. She was drunk.

"I always looked at you that way, but I wasn't exactly able to ask you on a date." His laugh was a low rumble in his throat. "I was a Death Eater."

"So, I thought that you weren't the least bit attracted me. Imagine my shock when you kissed me like a dying man." She dragged her chair closer to him, her knee barely touching the inside of his thigh.

"You kissed me back." He told her, taking a shot from the tray Teeter brought them. "As if it were the last thing you'd ever do."

"I try to excel in everything. You kissed me like _that_ and then told me to live my life. Marry Ron, have kids, and have a normal job at the Ministry." She bit on the words, glaring at him. She picked up a shot, knocked it back and looked to him again. "Did it ever cross your mind that I didn't want any of those things?"

"Tell me what you want then, Hermione. You already know I'm willing to do anything for you."

"You know what I want, Draco. I made it clear when I kissed you back, didn't I?"

"I fucking know, but I'm not good enough for you." He growled, squeezing her thigh with his hand.

"Let's be honest here, Draco. You thought Ron was best for me. That he was a safe bet. Well, clearly, he wasn't the best for me and I'm fucking tired of playing it safe." She closed the small space, pressing her lips to his. His lips were just as soft as the first time.

As if he were a drowning man coming up for air the first time, he gasped into her kiss. His hands flew up and buried themselves in her hair. Her fingers trembled as she grabbed the lapels of his suit, yanking him closer to her until she felt her body against his own.

"Now tell me one thing." She said, pulling back only an inch. His lips were still ghosting against her own. "All that time you spent staring at me in sixth year, were you only imagining kissing me?" Her lips curled into a mischevious grin.

"Fuck no." He stood, leaving several galleons on the counter. He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Draco!" She laughed. "You should wait for your change. Those drinks were maybe a few sickles, no where near six galleons."

"I don't care." He bit. "Leave it as a tip then." He dipped down to kiss her again. She let out a moan when he bit down on her lip. Fuck, he needed to hear her make that sound over and over again.

"Come on." She tugged on his sleeve. "My room is at the Leaky Cauldron. What's the smile for?" She asked as they stepped into the alley.

"Nothing really. Just thinking how much I"m going to make Weasley regret hurting you so much." She stumbled against him, leaning down to take off her heels. "Come here." He told her, lifting her up.

"Such a gentleman." She remarked as he carried her. "Are you always so gentle? I sure hope not."

"You're going to be the death of me." He groaned. She stretched upwards, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed down his neck, nipping the skin. "Fucking hell. _Hermione_ , if you do that one more time, I'll take you in this damned alley."

"The Leaky Cauldron isn't that far." She teases. "I thought you had excellent self control."

"I think I did at one time. Whenever it comes to you, I don't have any self control. I just want to kiss you for days."

"Don't be so tame. Unless kissing me is all you want. In that case I will so disappointed."

"Disappointed?" He chuckled. As the reached the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, he managed to get the door open with his foot. "You're so bloody drunk, Granger."

" _Hermione._ " She corrected. "To make it up to me, you should tell me what you actually have planned for me. And, yes I am very drunk. But I'm not saying anything I haven't already thought of. Up the stairs and to the left. Room 114."

"Are you sure about this? You couldn't,"

"Yes, I"m sure. My relationship with Ron was doomed from the moment you saved my life. I'd already fallen out of love with him by that point to be quite honest. Stop asking me serious questions and be with me. Unless you don't want to?"

Between rooms 113 and 114 he shifted her in his grasp and pinned her to the wall in front of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Of course I want you." He told her, kissing down her neck and biting down on a pulse point. She moaned, pushing her chest against him as she leaned her head back. "What do I plan to do with you?" He echoed her earlier question. "If I am so lucky, I'm going to fuck you until you are begging for more." He dragged his lips to her ear, biting the outer shell lightly, before blowing against the sensitive spot on her neck. "And you will beg, Hermione. You're going to be so sore in the morning, love."

"Thank fucking God." She hissed, yanking his lips back to her own. She'd tangled her fingers in his hair, unwilling to remove them. "The key is inside my bra, on my right side." She whispered urgently, kissing him hard again.

His fingers brushed against her nipple as he went for the key, but instead of letting him into the room, he rolled the nub in between his fingers. "God." She let out a strangled moan. He was so fucking perfect. She was going to drag him into this hotel room and never let him leave.

A door slammed open. "Hermione?" Malfoy chuckled as she glared at Ron. "What are you doing? Fucking Malfoy?" He questioned.

"I'm not currently fucking Draco, but I'm definitely about to be. Goodnight, Ron." She gave a wave as Draco's fingers dipped into her bra again, snatching the key and unlocking the door all in one swift moment. "Silence the room." She told him as he sat her on her feet.

"Don't want to make him jealous?" Draco arched one blonde eyebrow.

"I'll let his imagination do the work. He can be creative." She grinned as she ripped his jacket open. "Not as creative as myself, but it will do." Hermione slipped his jacket off his shoulder as he silenced the room. "And also, I don't want to hear him yelling at me."

Once Draco completed the spell, she pushed him backwards onto the bed. He sat on the edge, watching eagerly in anticipation as she moved to straddle his waist. "Your dress is too tight." He stated and then ripped the bottom of it. She could comfortably rest her legs on either side of him then.

He slammed his lips against her own, both of them trying to take control of the other. Breathy little moans were falling from her lips that made his erection stiffen against her. She moved against him, out of pure instinct, and that was when she felt him right _there._ "You're wearing too many clothes." She told him, and then ripped open his shirt, buttons falling. She hummed appreciatively, as she ran her hands over his chest.

She kissed down his neck once more, finally having the chance to take her time. His fingers trailed up her bare legs slowly, smirking as the goosebumps popped up. She bit down on the spot by his pulse, sucking on the spot. Her heart hammered in her chest when she heard him groan her name.

"Draco." She whispered, using his soft hair to tug his head back. "Can you unzip my dress for me?" She said with a sweet smile. If his hands made her squirm like this when she was clothed, she was going to come undone when all their clothes were scattered over her floor.

He was agonizingly slow as he unzipped the back of her dress. "Look at me." He ordered. "I want you to see how enthralled I am with you." She shuddered as the cold air hit her skin and he slipped the unzipped dress right over her head. "Green?" There was an amused smile toying with his lips.

She smiles in return, grabbing his hands and placing them on her waist. "I apologize for the scars." Her voice is low.

"Don't ever apologize." He gripped her hips, and laid her on the bed. He wedged his knee in between her legs and hovered over her. "Most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on." He kissed down between her breasts, eyes never leaving her.

"Stop teasing me!" She breathed as his tongue darted between his lips and along the lace edge of her bra. He reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. As she moved to fling it across the room, he pinned her arms down by her wrists.

"Not so fast." Draco told her, biting her bottom lip before dragging his lips down her skin again. He grasped the material between the cups with his teeth, tearing it away from her body. " _Fuck,_ you're stunning."

She whimpered as he licked her nipple. All she could think was more, more, more. She wanted more of him. Fuck she just wanted all of him. "More." She cried out, digging her nails into his back. He rolled the little nub between his teeth, sucking on it. Hermione hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against him and rolled her hips against his erection. "Oh, fuck." She hissed.

She'd closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his mouth on her and the way he felt against her through the lace. She hadn't paid attention to his other hand at all. His left hand rubbed her clit through her panties and she moaned his name so loudly, she thought Ron might have heard it anyways.

"There," She panted. "God, Draco, please, more." His fingers rubbed against her clit so slow. Her head fell back against the pillow. It was the best she had ever felt in her life. Sex was great, but it had never felt like this.

"Slow down." He told her with that same smirk. "We have all night. I'm going to touch every part of you, Hermione. With my fingers, with my tongue, with my.." He trailed off with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I told you that you would beg for more."

"I'm begging then." She admitted, her sentence breaking off in a moan as one finger slid inside her. "More."

"Tell me exactly what you want." He demanded, another finger sliding in. "You're so tight around my fingers."

"Imagine how tight I'll be when I'm wrapped around your cock then." She gasped. It was absolutely thrilling to watch his eyes darken at her words.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione."

"Make me come. Make me scream. Do whatever you want, Draco." His fingers pumped in and out of her faster than they had. "God, God, God."

"No." He tsked, and then removed his fingers. "Tell me what _you_ want. How do you want me to make you come?"

She blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I want you to make me come with your mouth." She loved the way his eyes grew darker.

Without a word, he hooked his fingers into her panties and yanked them down her legs. Keeping true to his word to go slow, Draco placed lazy kisses up in the inside of her right egg. Her legs shook as he neared the top of her inner thigh. An uninhibited moan fell from her mouth as he dragged his tongue up her slit.

She watched in awe as Draco continued between her legs. "Oh my god!" It was a scream. Draco flicked the most sensitive part of her with his tongue as he slid two fingers back into her. It would be the biggest lie of her life to say she hadn't imagined this. Since the final battle, since that last moment before he nearly died for her, but none of her fantasies were even close. They paled in comparison to the real way he stroked her folds with his tongue.

"Open your eyes, Hermione. I want to watch you fall apart." He growled, sucking on her clit.

"Fuck!" She moaned, arching her hips off the bed into his tongue. "I'm so close." His fingers curled inside inside of her, stroking a spot she had no idea she had. "Draco." She screamed his name, sure that if this were to be a one time thing, she'd fall apart.

"Come for me, Hermione."

He was goddamned perfect. She screamed his name as she hit a high she didn't expect. All she could do was repeat his name as he crawled up her body. "You are so much better than I imagined." His voice made her shiver.

"When you imagined me, did I scream your name that much?"

"If I was lucky." He replied, just as she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the bed. She made quick work of his pants, unbuttoning them and sliding them down his legs. "Careful." He steadied her as she nearly toppled off the bed. "You drank too much."

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes. "When you imagined me, did I suck you off?" She tilted her head to the side, chewing on her bottom lip. "Because if not, I need to remedy that." She didn't give him a chance to respond before pulling his boxers down.

"Hermione," He groaned as she wrapped her lips around the tip, sliding her mouth down while flicking her tongue against the underside of his shaft. "Fucking Salazar, where did you learn to do that." She sucked on just the tip earning another groan from him. "Don't answer that."

She really would be the death of him. She was on her hands and knees between his legs. The sight of him sliding in and out of her mouth and her perfect ass in the air made him want to bend her over and slam into her until they weren't able to move. As if she knew exactly what he was thinking, she swayed her hips, watching the way he stared at her ass.

"I need you." He told her, pulling her into what had to be the most desperate kiss of his life. He buried his hands in her hair, pulling harder when she moaned. "I don't want to be rough with you if that's not what you want."

"I mean, is this going to be a one time thing?" She asked him.

"Of fucking course not. Are you bloody insane? Do you think I'd ever be able to let you go?"

She kissed his jaw. "Then we have all the time in the world to be romantic next time. I want to know just how it feels for you to fuck me."

"Bloody perfect." He growled, pulling her head back by her hair to expose her neck. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I know you're going to ask." She told him. "But I don't care what position. I want you to fuck me how you imagined this. I'll show you what I want next time." He moved her from straddling his waist.

"Get on your hands and knees." He told her, spanking her once. "Do you like that, love?" He asked when she moaned.

"I love it." Her voice was strangled as he spanked her harder this time. Hermione had arched her back, her ass as high as his waist. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I'm just admiring your gorgeous pussy." His fingers brushed against her clit. "You're dripping wet for me, Hermione. Did you know that?" She mewled as the head of his cock rubbed against where she needed him.

"Draco, please." She begged.

His hands gripped her waist. "You still want me to fuck you?" He asked.

"Fuck me hard." She begged.

There weren't words to describe how exquisite it felt to feel him slam into her. She felt as if she were completely filled. "Oh my fucking god." She moaned, rocking her hips back against him as he pulled back. "So good." While he had said he was going to make her sore by morning, he was wary of hurting her. But with the way she screamed in ecstasy every time he slammed into her, he wasn't able to hold himself back.

She was gorgeous. The way her back curved, the way she was clawing at the sheets, trying to grip something as he fucked her from behind. "Draco." She moaned his name. "How do I feel?" It was question she blurted out in a moment of worry that he hadn't said a word.

"You're so fucking tight around me that I don't think we will be leaving this room until the start of the term." He told her, and she looked over her shoulder at him. Every time she pushed back against him, he groaned. God, she was perfect. She was so eager to feel him buried inside her, she couldn't wait for him to properly fuck her.

"Draco, I think I'm going to come." She moaned.

He reached between them, rubbing her swollen clit. "Come, Hermione. I want to feel you tremble. I want to feel your pussy shake around me as you come."

"Oh my God. Draco!" She screamed his name and clawed at the satin sheets beneath them as he continually slammed into her.

"Hermione." His voice was husky as he reached his own climax. He collapsed beside her on the bed. She crawled over to him, laying her head on his chest.

"That was amazing." She breathed. "I'm glad you were in the pub tonight." Hermione kissed him softly. "I really did miss you, Draco."

"I missed you. I was a fool to try to decide what was best for you." He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Don't do that again." She tells him. "Be selfish. If you want me, take me. I didn't want anyone else."

"Oh, I will be taking you again." She laughed and swatted his chest. "Goodnight, Draco."

"I want to know what you imagined in the morning."

"Absolutely."

* * *

 **Oh my god, I feel so embarrassed.**


End file.
